Murder, or be murdered
by LooHoo
Summary: Katniss had failed. These two kids are going through the trauma of the hunger games. Will they murder or be murdered. (Sorry I'm not good at descriptions.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own hunger games, nor anything that you may assume is from real life. I give credit to their creators.

Amor's Perspective

My head was pounding. I opened my eyes to find I was on the ground. It had been another night of nightmares and bad dreams. Before I knew it I relized what day it was. Reaping Day. The dreaded day were we try to look nice, hopeing that even your best friend is picked before you and if you didnt get picked you had to watch the deaths on the big screens they shove in our face's each year. This was luckily my older brother Thomas's last year. He would never again drag himself awake only to hope not to die. But for my younger brother, Tyler , this was the year before he would start getting his name put in the reaping bowl.

Our dad always spoke of a girl who tried to stop this horrible thing, but her attempts only got her killed. I slowly got a dress on, the dress my mother wore to her reapings, now the dress I wear. I sat down in what you could say was a stool next to my brother. I ate my bread and a tad bit of meat we got by 'illegal' means. " So, are you worried your name will be drawn this year." My dad said looking me in the eye. He rarely had a clean face, today was one of those days.

"Well, yeah. With my name in their as much as it is. I mean I put my name in 4 extra times each year since I started so thats..." I counted with my fingers real quickly. " 11 times I think." I glanced at my coward of an older brother who as soon as I was able to made me put my name in for the food. My little brother looked up at me. He was so frail and tiny.

The time came to drag our feet outside and hope for the best. I looked over at my brothers I squeezed their hands and walked to were I was suppose to go and watched as they seperated. My heart was pounding. A man with brightly colored hair came up. I looked at my own red hair. He gave us that fake smile and spoke. " Today is the 99th annual hunger games. As always ladies first." The girl next to me grabed my hand as he spoke I just looked at her.

The man looked at the paper and smiled at the crowd. "Amor Lockington." When those words came out of his mouth the girl dropped my hand and stared at me. Time felt as though it had froze. I stepped out of the crowd as he said "Come up deary."

My legs felt like logs. Heavy and stiff. I walked up on the stage and looked at the crowd through teary burning eyes. Then he called the boys name. "Robur Lov." At that moment my heart stopped. My friend from child hood. Granted he was a year older. He was one of the few who actually understood my situation, he also lost his mother when he was young.

When he came up we just stared at each other. We had barely talked in a year, we were both busy with the job of caring and providing for our families. He walked to me grabed my hand, his eyes tearing up. We walked that all the way to where we were suppose to go. I hugged my dad and brothers extra long knowing I would either murder, or be murdered.

Not before long I was dragged on too a train, it was a nice train but the thought that it was taking me too my death made me puke.

Seths point of veiw

I was looking at the people in front of me. Some still had 6 more years of trecheras waiting. I only had 2 left. I looked around for my younger sister, she hated me.I looked for a minute but I couldn't see her.

The lady gave us a smile. " This is the 99th hunger games. Now as always I will draw the ladies first and may the odds be ever in your favor darlings. " She stuck her hand in and pulled out the name.

"Amanda Wright." Good, it wasn't my sister. She was safe for yet another year. I heard the wimpers of a young girl as she walked up on to the stage.

I watched as she slowly pulled out the boys name. She read it and smiled. "Seth Little." She menacely. I heard the scream of my mother. I turned too see she was being pulled away by the guards. My heart was pounding as I walked up to the stage. All I could hear was my blood rushing. "Come on dearys, shake hands." He sickly sugar sweet voice said.

I put out my hand as a little one occupied it. We walked off stage too where we were to go. My mom and my little sister came in. "Mom, please, please, please don't worry I'll be fine." I said hugging her. I felt as though I had lied to her. I watched as guards pulled her away. A tear almost fell down from my eye.

When we were on the train I stared my oppenet in the eye. "How old are you?

"12..." She replied.

I grabbed her hands and said, "You are going to be the best and strongest 12 year old this year, you hear me." She looked up at me and smiled.

Before we knew it, it was time to go to sleep.

(I apologize for Seths being short. It will be longer and more explained in the next chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own hunger games, nor anything that you may assume is from real life. I give credit to their creators.

Chapter 2

Seths Perpective

I was watching the screen as the tributes from district 2 got picked, or so to say saved their was always someone who volunteered from this district. They annouced the name of a young girl and almost instantly another girl yelled "I volunteer!".

Her name was "Savanah Van." She looked like she was built for fighting. Her skin tanned from being outside alot. She was the type of person you wanted to team with in the hunger games. She would be a great strategic move.

I started to think back to the day of the reaping. I woke up like it was a normal day in district 3. Got on my best clothes and sat at the table with my mother and sister. I shook the thoughts away. I had to concentrate if I wanted to survive.

We reached the capitol. I looked out the window too see people cheering and yelling. All the noise for a murder bash. What fun. I smiled, trying to have charm. I saw one youg women wink at me. I stroked back my dark hair and followed my mentor to a dressing room.

I looked at someone who led me to where I was suppose to go. I thanked them but they didn't say anything in return. A group of people came and started to scrub me down I tried to resist but it didn't work quite well, so I gave up.

Amors perspective.

It felt like it had been days when it had simply been hours. Robur and I occasionally would glance at each other from across the table. We both barely touched or plates in fear are bodies would acustom too eating, more making the games even more difficult. "I've missed are conversations." Robur suddenly said looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah... I do too." I slowly said as I looked down at my plate. I heard a sudden cough from our mentor Lilac. We both looked up at her.

"Nows not the time to be reaquianting." She said sternly."It'll only make it harder when one of you die." She said coldly. The year she was in the hunger games she thought she had found love, only to have too watch him be killed by another tribute. A true district 12 tradegy story.

I couldn't get sleep that night. I would only sleep to be awoken by more nightmare's of murder and death. I listened to the click-clack of train for the next 6 hours till we reached our stop. When we got off I put on a smile for the people, they seemed too love that one of us would be murdered. I looked over to see Robur giving the most charm a boy like him could. Boy, was it attractive.

When I reached the room, a group of people undressed me and scrubed me down. I felt them put something on my legs. When they ripped it off I let out a little holler and kicked. I looked down too find a lady with poofy hair on the floor. "Oh my goodness I'm extremely sorry." I said as I attempted to get up to get pushed down again. She continued to work not saying a word.

As I layed their, I relized that I can barely handle accidently hurting someone. How am I going to be able to purposefully hurt someone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own hunger games, nor anything that you may assume is from real life. I give credit to their creators.

Chapter 3

Amors perspective

Before long the stylist came had snow white hair and a pale complexion. He gave me one look and uttered the words "How do you feel about dresses?"

"Well, I've only wore one, and that is every reaping, well and..." I stared at him for a second before finishing with " Lets just say dresses don't bring back my happiest memories." he kind of looked at me and started to sketch something. I just sat their and watched him as he did so.

"How's this?" He said flipping the notebook towards me. It was astounding, it was a jump suit with a beautiful pattern that looked like burning coal. It sort of reminded me of the warm fires of home, when I was 6 and I would listen to my mother tell stories of adventure and courage. The stylist's sharp voice brought me back to the real world "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it?! I love it, its just, just amazing." I watched as a smile grew on his face. I hoped Robur liked the same idea. The stylist left the room too leave me their to think about things. I let it all sink in.

Wether I liked it or not I was going to be a murderer. I have to be one to get back to Thomas and Tyler. The thought of dieing, leaving my family to bury me, too worry for my soul. That killed me on the inside.

Roburs perspective

I started to pace back and forth after the stylist for Amor and I left. I was about to be put in the arena with 23 other people. I was going to be killed, I knew it already. I could here it now the cannon shots and the names being annouced for all to hear.

I started to think about Amor, what would she do. She can barely hit her jerk of a brother without almost being brought to tears. But she can hunt with her grampa's old knife pretty well. I geuss she wouldn't starve death, dependant on what the arena was like.

I sat down in the chair in front of the mirror. I looked at myself. Scrawny. Weak. Dumb. Unable to hunt. Unable to kill. Unable to survive. I just can't do it.

Seths Perspective

I looked around the room. Mirrors. Alot of mirrors. Me staring at myself. I looked at the paper the stylist had left. A blue tunic with fishnet over it. How original, I laughed alittle. I looked around once again. I started to think of strategy.

"What am I good at." I said aloud. I had always liked spear fishing. It was pretty fun, the rush you feel when you release the spear. The water on your fingers. I hoped for a slight second the arena would be like an ocean with islands.

I started to think about that Savanah. She looked like the type of person that would be good with a bow. But, knowing her district she was probably trained in all types of weapons. She would be a valuable ali in the beginning. But she could be deadly by the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own hunger games, nor anything that you may assume is from real life. I give credit to their creators.

Seths perspective

As me and my partner roll out on the chariot I could feel how nervous she was. Her whole body shaking in fear. I looked at her smiled then looked at the people in the stands. The heartless people that watch us battle to our death, enjoying it.

I started to think what would happen if a child from the capitol got put in the hunger games. I think that would cause controvers. Yet when innocent 12 year olds from 'lesser' districts get put in no one cares.

They sit behind their safe little screens and watch and if they aren't enjoying it the game master manages to find a way to sverely injure and bring people closer together causing fights.

Amors perspective

I was filled with fear. This chariot was esstenialy the start of my ride to death. I looked over at Robur. He looked so confident, his tanned face and glowing smiling. I heard the roll of the other chariot's. My heart started to pound, I could feel my shoulders tense up, my breathing got heavier.

Their were going to be thousands of people cheering. Making bets on who dies first and who wins. Tons of people I have to impress just to get a chance to maybe survive. Before I knew it our chariot started to start rolling on. I gave Robur one last smile before we smiled at the crowd.

Roburs perspective

Our chariot started to roll. I was rolling to the audience, the audience that wanted me dead. I looked over at Amor she looked so scared, but who wouldn't be. My heart was racing. I could feel the blood rushing to my head.

I grabbed her hand out of pure instinct. It seemed like the right thing to do in the moment. As we rolled out in front of people I could see her put ona smile. A gorgeous amazing smile. The smile that saved me.

The smile that kept me going when my mom died. The smile that saved me when my brother was killed in the freak accident. The smile that made me smile now.

(Time skip too interveiws.)

Seths perspective

The male for district 1 had just gone up for their interview. As I heard the 'cheers' from the crowd I looked around. Their was a girl nervously moving around. She looked pretty good in the firey red dress she was wearing. But she she didn't look like she was comfortable in it.

"Hey kid." I said as I walked over to her. I could see the surprise and annoyance in her face.

"I appreciate the try, but Im not a kid." She quickly scoffed out at me.

I chuckled a little as I put out my hand and said "I'm Seth."

"Amor." She said hesitating to shake my hand. Her big green eyes looked up into my brown ones. "I know you probably volunteered for this. Your appearance gives it away. Don't try to get in my head." She said some what angerily too me.

"Where's Seth Little from district 3!" Someone yelled out. It was my turn to go up.

I gave one look back to Amor "No I didn't, but your feisty I like that." I gave her a little wink and walked too where I was to go. As I walked up on stage I listened to the cheers of the crowd. I sat down and said "Hello." as I shook the hosts hand.

"So, Seth we all saw you and your partner rockin' that blue tunic last night." He looked at me waiting for a response.

"Well, it was just lovely wearing it." I said laughing a little. The crowd as if on cue responded with a laugh.

"Well I'm glad to see you apreciated your stylists style of clothes. But down to buisness, according to your partner you told her she was going to be the strongest 12 year old in the arena this year, were you telling the truth?" He asked.

"Well why would I lie to someone so innocent." I responded blankly.

"Thats nice too know." The host said looking at me. "Whats your strategy in the hunger games?"

"Well, Winter if I told you that I'd have to kill you." I said chuckling as the audience laughed with me. The host started to laugh too.

"Well, that's all the time you have Seth, see you in the games." He smiled out at the crowd and annouced the next person as I walked off.

Amors Perspective

I was confused at what had just happened. Was that Seth guy trying to get in my head. But he wasn't someone that wanted this trechary. But I had to not focus on him, I had to focus on not freezing up out their. "What was that about?" Robur questioned.

"I don't really know." I aid still confused. I started to move my fingers on my side

"Oh well, good luck, your up soon." He said looking down then back up at me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. He acctually looked more nervous then a tick for once. I watched as he walked away to go mentally prepare himself. The waiting to go up was nerve racking. Everyone that went up seemed to have a way with words. They seemed like it was all daisys and roses.

It wasn't long till I heard

"Amor Lockington from district 12!" My heart started to pound harder than ever. I walked up too the stage.

"Hi." I said as I shook the hosts hand. His fake smileing glaring at me. We both sat down.

"So Amor, at your reaping it looked like you and Robur had a little bit of a, you could say an amor connection." He said mocking the fact my name ment love.

"Oh, that well me and him were pretty close when we were younger. I guess you could say we have a friendship connection." I responded nervously.

"Well, thats lovely." The host said looking at me. "You seem quite nervous, why is that?"

"Well sir, with all due respect who wouldn't be. I'm up here in front of s bunch of people who are going to watch me murder or get mudered. And you all you want to do is get juicy little tid bits out of us so you can populaize us before we go get killed and some kid from district 1, 2, or 5 wins or by the off chance that some kid from another district wins." As I finished my rant I enraged walked off stage. I didn't care if I lost people that could donate to give me the thing that made me winner.

"What the heck was that!" My mentor yelled at me. I just glared at her.

Roburs perspective

That was crazy what she had just did. But I had no time to think about it, it was my turn. "Hello." I said as I shook the host's hand. He had no where near a smile on his face.

"Well, Robur your partner, she is a bit feisty." He emphasized the word bit and the word feisty.

"She's just protective. She has to be because her little brother looks up to her." I responding hoping that would bump up peoples opinion on her.

"Well, lets stoptalking about her and talk about you. Do you have any connections with her?" The host asked.

"As much connnection as she said we had."

He gave me an odd look and said "Well, thats very nice too know it won't be as difficult as it was for your mentor back in her year."

"Yeah, but I hope it doesn't happen still, what she went through was horrible." I looked down at my hands.

"I doubt it will, but do you plan too team with your partner?" He asked.

"I don't really have any plans yet. Maybe I will maybe I won't. As I said I don't know yet." I responded.

"Very unspecific answer, but your times up." He said as I got up and left the stage.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Im back, I took a pretty long break... sorry about that. Just remember I still love you 3 By the way their is some minor cussing in this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own hunger games, nor anything that you may assume is from real life. I give credit to their creators.

Amors Perspective

We were back on our floor, the pent house. Lilac was giving what I interpreted as the 'you dont know what the hell you just did, do you' glare . I gave her a little grimace, and I think that made her blow her top.

"What the hell was that! You don't know how much that is gonna affect you, do you!" She yelled, glaring and throwing her hands up in the air. "The gamemaker is gonna make it hell for you when you're in the arena I wouldnt be surprised if you didnt last a freaking hour in that arena!" She yelled.

"So I'm suppose to lie my way through this." I paused angerily crossing my arms. "I'm gonna die any ways I might as well speak my mind and let the truth be heard. I'm sure you weren't overjoyed when you put in the games were you!" Her facial expression dramaticaly changed. "No, thats what I freaking thought." I said as I walked off to my room. I wasn't gonna deal with her nonsense.

I fell back on to the bed after I had locked the door. I heard a pounding on the door "What!" I screeched.

"Get your butt out here!" I heard Lilac's uninviting voice yell back.

"No." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Yes, now!" She responded. I opened my eyes. I hesitated as I got up from the bed. I took my sweet bippy time as I took off the dress and threw on a pair of sweats and a large hoodie. I slowly walked to the door and opened it as she was about to pound on it again.

"Hello." I said with a fakely sweet voice, with her fist inches from my nose.

"I really thought you had a chance of winning this." She said lowering her fist. " Robur probably got you a few people back, with the whole your little brother looks up to you thing." She said as if though she was trying to avoid apologizing.

"So, what your saying is I still have even the slightest chance of coming out alive." I crossed my arms.

"No, Im saying you wont die within a hour." She replied emotionlessly. I gave a little smirk and shook my head. I took a step backwards and shut the door. I sat down on the bed.

I looked at the door. I started to feel bad. I was probably wrong to yell at her, what I did was stupid and I'm probably gonna get myself killed for saying that but it doesnt even matter I'm gonna die anyways.

Roburs Perspective (A few hours later.)

It was 1 in the morning and I couldnt sleep. I was tossing and turning over the fact that tomorrow was training and I know nothing of how to protect myself. I mean I could probably try a sword, their not that difficult to use I dont think. I layed in bed thinking for about an hour before I decided to get up.

I slowly and carefully walked to avoid making an creaking noises. I walked down to where Amor's room was. I quietly checked to see if she had re-locked the door. She hadn't, I quietly let myself in. As if by instinct she shot up in bed.

"What the heck!" She wispered at me. She looked liked she hadnt slept a bit.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep" I wispered back. I looked at her as she patted the spot next to her in her bed.

"Whats wrong?" She questioned as I sat down criss crossed next to her. Boy, did her green eyes stand out. They looked so empathetic.

"Nothing." I said glancing down at the ground. She gave me a look like 'I know you're lying now tell me' I sighed and added in " I know absolutely nothing about how to fight. I don't even know how to throw a knife properly."

"It doesn't matter if you do it properly just do it and aim to survive, thats all you really need to know." She said looking into my eye's."And besides, I know you're pretty strong, I remember from when we use to hang out together." Her warm smile made me smile back at her.

"Gosh, how do always find a way to make me feel better." I smiled at her. It was true she always seemed to know what to say when and the fact she genuinly cared made everything better.

"I'm glad you feel better." She said smiling at me. She layed back down and just stared at the ceiling. I could tell she was thinking about something I didn't know what though. I proceeded to lay down. She didn't reject it. I just kinda stared at the ceiling aswell.

After awhile I heard her breathing start to steady. She had fallen asleep. I looked over at her and smiled as I closed my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
